Perverted Aunt One Shot-Omake
by The Dark Dragen
Summary: These are just one shot-omake that I have planned for my main story Perverted Aunt, which can be found on hpfanficarchive under my old pen-name Dragen, that I'm planning to use later and thought you might want to see them before hand. Ideas on are to make them better are welcomed!
1. Gabrielle - Purchased!

_**Gabrielle - Purchased!**_

As Petunia entered Knockturn Alley through the Floo, wearing a black cloak that covered her whole body, she walked down the street confidently. Why shouldn't she? For almost a year now she had been coming to Knockturn Alley a number of times for her Master. She came here to collect many things for herself and her Master, Runes, Potion Ingredients and many other things that she couldn't get in Diagon Alley.

Now you would suspect a women walking down Knockturn Alley alone to be bothered by all sorts of people, but in fact nearly everyone there left her alone. This was because she was known in Knockturn Alley as the Gun Maiden, as whenever she was bothered or someone meant to hurt her or her rarely seen Master, she would shoot the person. Over the last year since she'd gotten the magical gun and mask from Borgin & Burkes, she gained bits and pieces to make herself look more dangerous so that she and her Master would be safe when they were here. She also began protecting her Master, instead of her wanting him to protect her.

As she walked down Knockturn Alley, she didn't notice a man walking up to her. Seeing that he wasn't from around there, and she was wearing a cloak to cover her body and face, the man didn't knew who he was dealing with. So, foolishly, the man grabbed hold of her and said, "Hey sweetheart, why don't you come with me and I'll show you a good time?"

As he said this, many people who heard him looked worried and feared for the foolish man's life. As they recognized the cloak that the person was wearing, and knew at once the person was the Gun Maiden, the loyal subject to who they only knew as the Young Master. They knew that no one but the Young Master was allowed to touch her.

"You seem to be new around her Mister," Petunia said with a hushed tone of voice, "So I'll give you one warning. Remove your hand now, or you'll lose it. Only my Master is allowed to touch me."

"Well he isn't here now is he," The foolish man said, "Come with me, and I could teach you things that your Master could never do to you."

The air around the alley suddenly became chilled. Many people knew that the Gun Maiden was a squib, but they also knew that she was a, if the most, dangerous one. Although she was known as the Gun Maiden, should she lose her guns somehow, she still had a dagger to defend herself. The people who come to Knockturn Alley, and knew about Gun Maiden, knew that one of the fastest ways to get hurt, crippled, or almost killed, was to insult her Master.

Knocked the hand off her, Petunia growled dangerously, "Listen carefully asshole, I'm busy right now so I'll do you a favour and let you live. However, if you ever come near me again or insult my Master, I'll kill you." And with that she walked towards her goal.

However, the man, who didn't know the danger he was in, made the mistake of grabbing onto her shoulder, and said, "Do you know who I am bitch, I'm Lord Alexander Williams of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of -" however, before he could say more, Petunia spun round. As she did so, her cloak was pulled off as Lord Williams was holding on it. Lord Williams looked at her now, he now saw the most feared person that rumours talked about: the Gun Maiden.

The cloak removed, Petunia's attire was revealed. The mask was the same mask that she got almost a year ago; a partial face mask that covered her eyes, nose, cheeks, and some of her forehead that was black with a white trim that had silver gems running up either side of the nose in a crescent shape (or a curved line, depending on your preference). What nobody knew but her Master, was that the silver gems were Concealing runes that she had made so that no one, not even people that would have normally recognized her were able to tell who she was. On her body wore a black leather outfit, this outfit was actually a black Batgirl costume that she brought a few years ago, when her bosses had a Halloween party. But she removed all the bat symbols.

Over top of that she had acquired two gauntlets, a pair of boots, and a breast guard. They were made from black mithril, with dark red trimmings that glinted in a certain light. The only decoration she kept on was the small chains around the edge of them. The gauntlets reached mid-forearms, whilst the boots came up to the knees and the breast guard covered her shoulders and upper body. She'd also bought them at Borgin & Burkes, about a month or two after buying the gun. The three items weren't just for show, they gave the wearer super human strength and speed, and protection from low to mild spells and curses, and even a few high level ones too.

To make sure she was always equipped, or at least for as long as possible; in one of the gauntlet was a small handgun, which could be ejected into the wearer's hand. Around her waist was a gun holster, which had runes engraved into it, so that it was impossible to summon it or anything inside of it. Then there was the digger, it was kept inside the left boot, it was the same digger that she brought within Borgin & Burkes, when she got the gun.

Anyway, back to the present. As soon as Petunia had faced Lord Williams, she summoned the handgun from her gauntlet and fired four rounds into him: two in each of his shoulders and two in each of his knee caps. "I don't care who you think you are bastard," Petunia spat at the Lord, "You could be Merlin himself for all I care; but no one, least of all rubbish like _you_, is allowed to touch me. And as for teaching me things that Young Master may never be able to do to me, that might be true… but if so, we shall learn together so he can use those skills in the future. He is the only one for me, no one can ever replace him, when he dies, Merlin forbid, I'll be following him, so he'll have me in the afterlife to see to his needs. You're lucky that the Young Master forbids me from killing anyone other than to protect him and myself, otherwise I would have killed you where you stand." And before Lord Williams could say anything, Petunia walked away before the fool said something that would make her kill him.

Once Petunia dealt with Lord Williams, she put her cloak back on and hurried down the alley. It would be her Master's birthday in a few days, and she wanted to surprise him with a new pet, and seeing that he would need a bird for Hogwarts, so he could deliver letters to her and Emma, she knew that this pet needed to be a magical pet who could turn into a bird. And she knew only one place to get such a pet: _The Red Moon Light: Slave Shop. For your all your needs, special items for your fun and/or slaves - Human and Non-Human Inside. Please ask for Alston Taylor! _

Now you might be wondering how such a place could even exist, well the British Wizarding world was still stuck in the medieval times. Where such things like slavery still existed, although now a days there were hasher rules about it, but with gold passing through the right hands, the Slave Masters didn't need to worry about them too much and could get away with many things.

As Petunia entered the shop, she saw that it was brightly lit with softly glowing balls of light similar to florescent. She also saw dozens of books on things about like sex spells, BDSM, and things along those lines. There were also items and sex toys for fun and for people into BDSM. Next to the counter, she saw a pedestal, which had a thick dark red book on it. So, wondering what the book was about, Petunia walked over to it and cracked it out. As she got to the book, on the front of it in big gold lettering, it read _'Living Items; Mundane and Magical stock.' _

As Petunia looked through the book, she was delighted to find that every page was full of moving pictures of many girls/women, ageing from six/seven up to the age of forty or so, and apart for the moving pictures, underneath each of the picture was information about the person in the picture.

Petunia spent the next half hour flipping through the pages. Although there were quite a few bird Animagus', there were none that caught her eye to make her think that they were worthy of her Master, even though many were beautiful. Closing the book she looked around again and saw nobody. "Alston? I require your assistance?" She called, using the high class and respectful tone she always used in Knockturn Alley, but it also had a hint of danger in it, so people knew not to piss her off.

"Yes Madam?" A voice said right from a few rows away. She turned and saw a figure in an intimidating black cloak. He was a black man with black hair and brown eyes; he carrying a box of what Petunia guessed was merchandise.

"The Young Master's birthday is in a few days, and I would like to get him something exceptional for him, so I would like to give him a new Pet. However, I need her to be able to transform into a bird of some kind. The Young Master is going to Hogwarts soon you see, and having a multipurpose Pet to slack his budding lusts upon that also has the ability to send mail would be perfect." Petunia said, taking on the rule of a rich heir's maid.

Alston, hearing the name Young Master knew who this person was and so knew who he was dealing with. He also knew that if he wasn't careful, he could be in a lot of trouble. So, setting the box of sex toys down and gazing at her for a few seconds before he responded, "Gun Maiden, is the Young Master a dominate boy? Is he experienced in owning a… Pet, of this nature? And if so, can he break in a defiant one?" Alston asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean by nature, but I've taught him to the best of my ability and he can learn anything new that will help him control his Pets. Apart for me, he does own a few pets, and although none of them are overly rebellious, he has me to help break in a new one if he needs the help." She answered.

"I'm assuming the boy has money?" Alston asked rhetorically.

"Alston, you know very well that he could buy every girl in this book with change to spare." Petunia said proudly as she gestured to the book she'd been flipping through. But she was also offended that the fool would ask such a thing, seeing all the dealing she had done is this alley for her Master she assumed people would know he was well off, at the least, in monetary wealth by now; she knew that Alston would know what her Master could afford anything he had to offer.

"Forgive me Gun Maiden." Alston said apologetically, noticing the change in her stance, "I had to make sure that he really did have the money, and it wasn't all talk about the rumours I hear about him." Than seeing that Gun Maiden relaxed a bit, he reached into his robe and pulled out a pamphlet and handed it to her.

As Alston handed the pamphlet to her, Petunia looked at the pictures in it with interest. The pictures showed a young girl, she was beautiful, no doubt about that; she was young looking, no older than seven or eight. She had beautiful sky blue eyes, beautiful long silvery-blonde hair, and very white and even teeth. As Petunia looked at the photos of the young girl, she couldn't help to give a lustful smile at what she saw, she knew without a doubt, this was the one for her Master. The first picture showed her in high dollar silk blue robes, the second showed her naked, and the third showed a picture of some kind of magical bird, the bird look like a peregrine falcon of some kind. The peregrine falcon was white with brown and blue markings, it also had a blue beak with a black tip. All three pictures were moving, the first was a simple one, she was smiling and giving a wave, the second involved her moving into various positions, showing her cute bottom and tiny pussy for the camera, clearly frightened, and the bird flapped its wings and took flight off its perch only to land as it had nowhere to go. After the pictures, there was a small profile about her:

_Name: Gabrielle Delacour. _

_Sex: Female. _

_Date of Birth: 13__th__ of May 1984. _

_Age: Seven. _

_Race: Witch/Veela. _

_Familiar Ritual: Yes. _

_Virgin: Yes. _

_Extra Information: _

_Young Gabrielle was captured on her seventh birthday, whilst she was away from her family and bodyguards as they were visiting the British Art Museum. Twenty-five Slave Hunters were either killed or hurt whilst trying to capture Gabrielle: six dead and fourteen __injured__. She is set to be sold in the next auction, 17__th__ of September, the starting bid is set at four hundred thousand Galleons. It should be noted that Gabrielle is the first Veela to be captured in about eighty-two years, and she is also the first Witch/Veela to be captured in the last one hundred-twelve. _

"I've a few questions if that's okay," said Petunia, in which Alston nodded. "In the pamphlet it said about an auction, what is that about?"

"Well, depending on if we have enough slaves to sell at the time, there's an auction every six months of so, featuring the best of the best that the business has to offer," answered Alston.

"Also it is said here that she is a Witch/Veela, what does that mean?" asked Petunia.

"Unlike what most people believe, there are no half, quarter, or three quarter Veela, there's just normal Veela and Witch/Veela," Alston began, who had a thoughtful look on his face. "Now, a normal Veela has great beauty. They also have the abilities of controlling fire, they project a natural aura called Allure over men, which causes them to do anything to impress them. They also have the ability to turn into an avian form, this from is something like a bird and human." Here Alston took a breath, before he continued.

"As for a Witch/Veela, they are like a normal Veela, they have their looks, and their powers, however they have a wizard as their father," explained Alston. "Having a father as a wizard makes them even more powerful, and usually even more stunning looking than a normal Veela. As thanks to having a magical father she gains an addition core, a magical one as well as their Veela core. Because of the extra core, she gains the ability to do magic like a witch. Also, due to the addition magical core, she has an even greater control over her allure, which makes it so that any nearby males will do absolutely anything to impress her. A Witch/Veela has a better control of their allure; where a normal Veela have their allure on all the time, a Witch/Veela can _normally _turn their allure on and off, but there are a few that can't do that. Now because it's magic that keep Veela beautiful looking, fixing their hair, making their skin perfect, etc, because of the extra core, a Witch/Veela abilities have an even greater amount of magic at their disposal, and thus they look even better all the time." Alston took another breath before he continued on.

"Seeing that with a magical core, a Witch/Veela is stronger in a sense, their ability to transform into their avian form becomes a lot easier. They are also granted the ability to transform into a full bird form, instead of just a humanoid avian creature."

Petunia was shocked when she heard this. She'd read about Veela once she learnt what they could do to men, as she did want one of the to take her Master away from her, but she never read much about these Witch/Veela, and so was surprised at how powerful they were. To have one as her Master's Pet… she would be of great assistance to her Master. But there was one question left to ask, "What is this Familiar Ritual about?" Sure she knew that a Familiar Bond was; something rare between animal pet and their Master, with one the animal would be granted the ability to sense their Master wherever he might be, and apart from the Master being able to do magic much easier, the familiar gains a small amount of power itself. This usually made it fly faster (if it was a bird) or run faster (if it was a cat or similar creature), but it always allowed it to live longer and granted it great intelligence.

"Do you know what a Familiar Bond is?" asked Alston, in which Petunia nodded. "Well, due to the nature of their courting methods a Veela's magic is sensitive towards forming bonds with Magicals. You see, a Veela, normal or magical, finds a mate that matches their magic, they'll bond to that person for the rest of their lives or until their partner dies. However, between a wizard and a Veela, there's another way for a Veela to bond to a wizard for life. And that's for a wizard to save the life of a Veela. You see they don't have Life Debts like wizards have, where we can save the person's life to end the debt, or do favours until the person you saved says the debt is cleared or pay the debt off with Galleons. When a wizard saves a Veela, they instantly bind themselves to the one that saves them for life as a wife, or concubine - normally as a concubine. That's why a wizard would normally try and find a way to save a Veela's life, so that they could get an easy concubine. Anyway, back on topic, using this method, wizards have discovered a way to force this bonding, and that's to enchant a collar with specific spells so they are forced into their bird form. The Familiar Ritual allows that bird, which is the trapped Veela, to bond with a wizard after the wizard places a few drops of blood onto the collar to starts the Familiar Bond. After no longer than two weeks, the collar will normally shatter, signifying the bond fully formed - do not worry if it doesn't shatter, you can remove it easily enough. Once the collar is removed, she'll transform back to the girl in the picture. But you should be warned, if you remove the collar before the two weeks are up, young Gabrielle well attack you, your Master, and anyone nearby so she can escape. However, once the bond is formed, it will be impossible for her to attack her new Master. During the following week or two, in which having sex with her and taking her virginity is heavily recommended, that bond grows to a Life Bond and her new Master will have her love, loyalty, and devotion for the rest of his life." He finished.

Petunia looked at the pictures once again and went though the information she received, she was ecstatic. "She's perfect!" However, as she looked at the date of the auction, she was somewhat troubled, as she wouldn't be able to give her Master his birthday present until late September, so with a hint of danger in her voice, she said, "Say if I want to buy her now… would that be possible, and if so, how much for her?"

Alston thought for a second. "Well, seeing that she is young, powerful, and the first Witch/Veela to be captured in almost one hundred-twelve years… the Veela colonies grew smart, and captures of their kind grew scarce over the last three hundred years ago. Seeing that she killed six wizards, there'll be great interest in her, so they can break her for killing. I do not like abuse, despite my profession. A good sex slave should be treated with respect, and only abused if they deserve it or in bed. However, for you Gun Maiden, I'm willing to offer you a onetime price of three million Galleons."

Although Petunia would like to accept and buy Gabrielle for her Master, the price was a bit high, even if her Master could buy her many times over. So she said sternly, "If I were to pay anything more than one million for her the Young Master won't be pleased," seeing that Alston was going to say something against this, she pulled out her gun from her robes and placed it on the counter, and said, "So do we have a deal?"

"Y-yes, w-we've got a deal," Alston stuttered as he looked at the gun, and knowing the reputation that the Gun Maiden had. He knew what she would shoot him to get the deal and so was more than happy to accept if it meant he wouldn't get hurt. He was still getting more than he would have gotten for her anyway, he consoled himself.

"Great, thank you Alston," A very pleased Petunia said, knowing she gotten a once-in-a-life-time Pet incredibly cheap. She knew that her Master would be ever so pleased with his present. "How soon may I obtain her?"

Relived that he wasn't getting hurt, Alston said, "You're in luck, this is where the auction is taking place, in the back room. So she is stored using a stasis charm modified for living beings, ready to be taken home. Will this be paid by Gringotts Check or Card?" He asked.

"Card. I dislike checks, as I'm giving my willing signature to people, something that can be used in some obscure rituals against my person." Petunia answered, having studied that and other obscure ways her Master's enemies could choose to hurt him.

"True enough." Alston commented as she handed over her Gringotts bank card. Swiping it across the slide specifically for that purpose. The device beeped and a green light flashed before he handed the card back. "The payment has gone through perfectly, I shall be right back with your purchase."

Petunia didn't have to wait long before the man came back with the same bird she'd seen in the picture, only wearing a small gold collar that seemed to be kept snugly on her neck using magic; she was awake and in a cage. Once she was handed the cage, Petunia said, "Thank you sir. The Young Master will be most pleased. Is there anything else I should know about her?" She inquired.

Alston thought for several long moments, Petunia waiting patiently. Finally, he spoke again. "Now that you mention it, there is one thing. When she fully bonds with your master he'll become her whole world, and her magic will reflect this. As she grows older the bond will alter her body to match your Master's subconscious desires. If he makes it clear to her what he wants her to look like, this will happen even faster." He explained.

"I see. Thank you for this information, you have been most helpful. May I keep the pamphlet? I want to show the Young Master what he gets to enjoy in two weeks time." She asked.

"Certainly, I would just have to burn it anyway. Good day to you Madam, I hope you get rewarded for your service." Alston said honestly.

Petunia shivered, "Oh I hope so…" She whispered eagerly, walking out of the store.

Two weeks and three days later

Harry was laying on his back, his newest pet napping against his naked chest. He was making sure the Life Bond formed, doing the required action vigorously, several times an hour, during every hour he had free, for the past three days. He remembered Petunia's words about her growing into his subconscious desire and how he could circumvent this by telling her what he wished for her to look like. "I've been feeling like I need more pets lately. A lot more. And I like the idea of having variety. Pets of all shapes, sizes, and races. So I think I want you to remain as you are now. You shall be my smallest pet, Gabrielle." Harry mumbled.

Her magic seemed to hear his order, as her entire body pulsed an ethereal white.

_**The End!**_

_**Author's Notes:**_ Here ends a one shot/omake for Perverted Aunt, this is something I'm planning to use for the main story, but wanted your thoughts before I added and any ideas you might have to make this better. Depending on reviews, I've got a few others that I'm thinking of using in the main story and will post if you like to see them if I do or not, I'm not sure yet, but thought you would like to see them anyway.


	2. Fleur - Tricked!

_**Fleur - Tricked!**_

Harry was walking down the hallways of Hogwarts alone, deep in thought. His collection of pets was growing nicely. He had his eyes on several girls at the moment, not the least of which the sister of the first pet he'd truly broken in by himself; Fleur Delacour.

Harry's thoughts came to a screeching halt as a spell slammed into his chest, throwing him backwards, ropes tying his arms securely behind his back before he even landed. They didn't stop there though, they continued wrapping around his chest until every inch of him from neck to waist was nothing but rope. Too busy gasping for air, as the fall had knocked the wind out of him, he didn't notice the subject of his earlier musing's jump out of the shadows until she had already sat on him, one hand gripping his neck, the other holding a knife, the tip just barely touching the dip in-between his collar bone and neck.

"It's taken me years to track you down, Monster, but I've finally got you!" The Veela hissed down at him, her crystal blue eyes displaying a hint of madness.

Harry coughed, his face returning to a normal colour from it's previous pale shade; his body's need to breathe forcing him to start panicking as the air was pushed from his lungs violently. "Excuse me?" He said confusedly. Meanwhile, he pulsed his magic subtly in a way that would alert Gabrielle, who was always 'listening' for the signal he was using to come help him. He had a feeling he would need her for this, whether it was for fighting her sister off or something else he couldn't say.

"Do not play games with me!" Fleur roared, the knife descending a little lower, drawing a drop of blood from him. "Four years ago a woman bought my sister from a slaver. This woman is known only as the Gun Maiden. It took me years to get this information and find out exactly who the 'Young Master' she served was, imagine my surprise when I walked down the hall and saw him passing by me, NOT locked away or executed like you should be!" She said with utmost rage.

Harry's clueless facade melted, leaving his evil smirk behind in its wake. "Impressive, my little bird-"

Fleur dragged the knife across his shoulder, the enchanted edge cutting through his flesh like hot butter. "I said do not play games with me!" The madness in her eyes grew at his stalling, her goal was so close, she would be reunited with her beloved sister soon.

Harry grimaced, sending magic to the wound to heal it, or at the very least stop the blood. Noticing it didn't work he glared at the girl on top of him. "Heal my shoulder." Obviously, she took offense to being ordered around by him, and was about to deny him, so he pressed harder, "If you want to see your sister you'll heal my shoulder. Now."

Fleur gnashed her teeth, glaring harder. None the less, she stabbed the knife into the ground less than an inch away from his neck and grabbed her wand, casting a healing spell that was sufficient enough to heal the wound she'd made. "There." She snarled through her teeth. "Now where's my sister, where is Gabrielle!"

Harry's lips quirked again, seeing the wound close leaving no evidence it was ever there, "Why, right behind you my dear." He drawled.

Fleur turned her head, keeping her wand pressed to the boy's throat in case it was a trick. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she saw the bird that frequently ate with the last Potter hovering in place a few feet away, watching her with crystal blue eyes that were eerily similar to her own. It was always sitting next to him at the table, it even had its own plate of food, just like... a... person. "G-Gabrielle?" She pleaded softly, years of dead leads left her voice sounding almost patheticly vulnerable at the possibility of finally seeing her long lost sister.

The bird landed on the ground and transformed into a naked girl. A very familiar and very young, naked girl. Fleur didn't notice this oddity however, as she launched herself at the girl with a cry of, "GABBY!" And hugged her as tightly as she could, tears of relief bubbling up, releasing themselves as mighty sobs that wracked her body.

Gabrielle wrapper her arms around her sister, who was on her knees, making the younger girl just a bit taller than her. "It's all right big sister, now that you're here everything will be alright." That was Fleur's first warning, but in the state she was in she misinterpreted the intent of her words.

Fleur finally calmed down enough to pull herself together. She pulled back and held her sister at arms length, "You haven't aged a say." She breathed, "How is this possible?"

Gabrielle smiled dreamily, fingering her gold necklace. The original had shattered, but she had requested that her new Master repair the broken pieces for her to wear. "I am what my Master wishes me to be." She said happily.

Fleur froze, her eyes focusing on the gold necklace around her neck, remembering exactly what her mother had told her about how slavers bound their kind. She looked at her sister's face, taking in her glazed eyes and generally blissful expression. "N-no..." She muttered, paling. A part of her always knew this is what she would find if she found her sister, but she hadn't wanted to believe it. "How... how often has he...?" She asked numbly, she almost didn't want to know, but she needed to know how long it would take to get her sister back.

Gabrielle's smile turned prideful, "Master allows me to sleep only after I've taken his warmth at least once. Master is a good Master."

Fleur closed her eyes, more tears falling down her cheeks as she did the math, _'Every day, for at least four years. It will take two or three decades for her to get all of his magic out of her system, and that's only if she hasn't sworn herself to him willingly, that would double, maybe even triple the amount of time it will take. Before any of that, I need to cleanse her. As much as I hate the Monster I know he's powerful, with her current level of corruption with his power means it will take the most powerful rituals we have just to start the detoxification period...'_ Fleur glanced at the golden necklace around her sister's slim neck. _' but first I need to free her.'_

"I can't let my little Gabrielle sleep in any form other then completely satisfied now can I? Nothing less for my dear familiar." Harry said passionately, causing Fleur to jump as he was right behind her.

She spun around and groped for her wand, only to curse as she had left it, along with the knife – which she confirmed with a look over his shoulder was how he escaped from the ropes – back on the ground when she had launched herself at her sister.

"Looking for this?" Harry inquired innocently, holding her wand in his hand lazily.

Abandoning her wand as a lost cause Fleur stood up slowly. She failed to tower over him like she wanted to, but she was still his equal in height. She lifted her hands, palm up, so they were level with her waist before flicking her wrists, twin fireballs blossoming in her palms, bathing her hands in their blue glow. "Return my sister to me." She demanded, her voice containing all of the calm she didn't feel. She had no idea how powerful Harry Potter really was.

Harry backed up, not in fear, like Fleur thought, but to give his Familiar room to work. "Gabrielle, this girl has threatened your master, you know what to do." He said, leaning back against a wall to watch the show.

Fleur glared even harder at the green eyed boy, taking a step closer as the flame in her right hand flared as she prepared to throw it. She froze as she felt heat and magic flare behind her. Throwing herself forward she barely dodged a swipe that split the very air where her torso had previously been. She rolled, facing her opponent. She clenched her fists tightly as she saw her sister, wreathed in an aura of ethereal green flames, her body rapidly morphing into an avian/human hybrid; pristine angel-like wings on her back, her hands and feet topped with claws and talons while her face was angular and predatory. Her eyes glowed green with an inner fire all their own.

With a loud screech Gabrielle launched herself at her elder sister, her claws igniting as she furiously swiped at her. Fleur had been training for the past four years though, both in her human form and avian form, so she was able to dodge the swipes, barely. "Gabby, please stop! I can help free you!" She pleaded as she shifted her body into her own hybrid form, the enhanced speed making it much easier to dodge, giving her a bit of breathing room.

Even as monstrous as her features had become the expression that fitted over Gabrielle's face was clearly recognizable as abject terror. "Never!" She shrieked, her speed doubling.

The battle continued for several minutes. Fleur was ducking and dodging as best as she could, never even thinking about fighting back, but Gabrielle's terror-fueled attacks were starting to hit her more and more often and she was rapidly becoming covered in scratches, cuts, gashes, and burns.

Gabrielle, lost in her emotions, no longer recognized Fleur as her sister and was going for lethal strikes. Her eyes sharpened as she saw an opening, her claws sped towards the enemy that wanted to tear her from her beloved Master. Before her claws were even close to her enemy's throat her perception of the world slowed and she felt her eyes drawn to her Master, who had been watching the entire fight with interest. She saw him shake his head and give a thumbs down. He wanted her to lose the fight. She was conflicted, but she placed her trust in him; he had a plan and she would follow it, no matter what happened to her in the process.

Time sped back up and she overextended her swing, missing completely and throwing herself off balance. Her enemy took immediate advantage of it. Gabrielle felt a clenched fist sink into her stomach and she fell to the ground coughing, her lungs screaming for air. Before she could get back up she felt her limbs lock up behind her, classic signs of being effected by a Full Body Bind.

Fluer looked down at her gasping sister sadly, _'I had no choice.'_ She told herself. Her voice, even in her head, felt and sounded hollow. She tried and succeeded to use a wandless body bind on the smaller blond. It wasn't very powerful, but it would hold long enough to deal with the Monster.

She started walking towards the wizard, who was looking oddly pleased with himself for someone who'd just had his first line of defence (and hopefully his last) taken out of the fight. Her talons clicked and clacked on the stone floor with every step she took, "I win. Release my sister or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" Harry demanded sharply, cutting her off, his smirk widening . Fleur was taken aback, and she stopped advancing on him, her form shifting back to a human. "We both know you won't kill me. The Life Bond I have with Gabrielle would kill her too. Even just torturing me is out of the question; if Gabrielle found out you hurt me she'll hate you forever. Even if you do manage to rid her of my magic within her the hatred would remain. The imprint of you hurting the single most important thing in the world to her would be burned into her head forever. She wouldn't know why she would hate you, but she would feel the urge to rip your throat out whenever you're near."

Fleur clenched her fists, her nails digging into her palms. He was right, she couldn't do anything to him, and no non-violent solution of tricking him or extorting him into giving her over came to mind, no matter how hard she thought. She bit her lip as a single idea came to her. "Then take me. I won; I'm more powerful, more valuable. Allow me to take her place." She offered, bowing her head.

She jerked as she felt a hand on her bum, groping her backside softly. Two flame covered fingers shot up, prepared to pierce through the skull of the owner of the hand, only to freeze less than two inches away from Harry Potter's forehead.

Harry grinned at her frustrated expression as his hand slip and around body her as he walked around her. He was having quite a bit of fun with this so he plastered on a leer that was so over the top that, if he saw himself in the mirror, he probably would have broken the mood with laughter. His fingers trailed up her back, tracing one of her ribs around her front, before her grasped one of her breasts. They were very firm, he noted. Large C-cup, if he had to take a guess, maybe a D. Definitely a good handful, maybe a little more depending on what kind of bra she was wearing. He reached down, never touching her clothed pussy, but running his fingers close enough to tell she was bald. Of course Veela were naturally bald everywhere but their head, a fact he already knew, but he still felt like checking, for no other reason than to see her flush brightly with embarrassment and shame.

After several more moments of 'examinations' Harry pulled back. "Alright."

"W-what?" She sputtered. She now knew a weakness in her training; she'd sworn off carnal pleasure until her sister was safe; never even touching herself, the thought of her innocent sister being used to sate the lust of some sex crazed monster asserting itself and dousing her own lust the few times she'd tried. Harry's skilled hands, after just a minute or two of touching her, were already making her light headed. She was immune to Compulsion Charms, heavily resistant to the Imperious Curse, able to shake it off in an instant, and yet one boy groping her in all the right places was almost enough to bring her to her knees; she had no pleasure threshold to speak of.

"You're right, you proved yourself more powerful. Pledge yourself as mine and I shall release your sister." He said simply.

"And what proof do I have you will do this. How do I know you won't go back on the deal?" She demanded.

Harry manipulated his magic, creating an aura of trust. "I am a man of my word, I will do as promised." He held out his wand for her, handle first.

It worked. She took the wand, and with only a seconds hesitation she proclaimed, "I, Fleur Celeste Delacour submit myself completely to Harry James Potter for as long as he wishes me to be." She dropped to her knees, the weight of her choice seemingly becoming physical and setting itself on her shoulders.

She looked up as Harry called Gabrielle over, the girl having freed herself of the low powered Bind seconds prior. "You're free to go." Harry told the girl. A flash of magic and her gold necklace shattered, falling to the ground. Gabrielle looked confused and saddened before she looked into her Master's eyes. With a bit of Legilimency he quickly filled her in on what he wanted her to do.

None of this was noticed by Fleur, all she could see was her sister finally becoming free, the sad expression and the pleading look she sent the Monster were understandable, she would be cleansed of his taint as soon as she got home. "Fly home Gabby, tell Mama and Papa, they can help you and come get me too."

Gabrielle looked conflicted, but eventually a falcon stood where she used to be standing before it took flight, flying through the nearest window.

"Shame. She was so well trained." Harry muttered, purposely loud enough for Fleur to hear.

Instead of the reaction he was hoping for; to see her flush in anger, Fleur's wand snapped up, a cutting curse flying from it towards him. Taken by surprise, Harry's wasn't able to dodge and got a decent size gash on his right forearm. Sliding down the wall onto the ground, gripping his injured arm, he stared up at her for several seconds before he started laughing. "Hahaha! It's nice to know I wasn't the only one who lied somehow. So how'd you do it?" He asked, his wand healing his wound as best as he could for now. He would ask Hermione which of his pets' were best with healing spells later.

She didn't see any point in not answering him, seeing as she would be decapitating him in a few seconds, "I fractured my magic so I would never be caught like my sister." She replied, her wand trained on him.

Harry clicked his tongue, "That's a pretty drastic step. You've made it very difficult for yourself to find a mate."

A flash of sadness flitted across her face. "Not difficult, impossible." She replied, the tip of her wand started glowing purple as she prepared a powerful Severing Curse.

Harry looked at her sceptically, "Now, now, you shouldn't give up so quickly, there are still ways, but we'll get to those later."

"There won't be a later for you, Monster." She said, a sense of smug joy at finally killing the one who enslaved her sister growing in her chest.

"Before you launch that spell, I want you to remember what I said; 'it's nice to know I'm not the only one who lied', remember that?" He saw her puzzling that out in her head, "You didn't really think that little light show and pulling a useless trinket off of my Familiar's neck would break either the Life Bond or the Familiar Bond do you?" His face twisted into a wide smirk as he finished off his point, "Do you know what happens when you hurt a Familiar's Wizard? Or a Veela's Bonded Mate? It isn't pretty; watch out behind you, I think the gash on my arm counts as injuring me, wouldn't you?" He warned.

Fleur's eyes widened as she heard flapping wings and felt a flare of magic. She tried to spin around, but she was bowled over by something tackling her to the ground before she could even start her spin. Her forehead hit the ground hard, but she was still able to look back and see Gabrielle, her form once again bathed in green fire, which was burning her back just by being this close to it, it was so intense. A look of absolute fury was etched upon her monstrous features, a large ball of fire building and condensing in her hand.

"That is enough, Gabrielle." Harry commanded. He placed the repaired gold necklace back around her neck. It was important to her, and even with his orders the two major bonds she was bound by were calling for the older blonde's blood, he was concerned his order's alone wouldn't be enough to calm her down.

Thankfully, his worries were unfounded and she calmed down, returning to her human form with little fuss. "Would you be a dear and bind her for me?" He requested.

Gabrielle quickly followed his orders, although her pupils had shrunken considerably and her breathing was still sped up, still ready to kill something at a moment's notice. Gabrielle placed a sticking charm on both of Fleur's palms, sticking them to her elbows and locking her arms behind her back; cutting off her ability to use fireballs.

Harry bent down so he was in front of Fleur's face, his smirk wider than ever as he prepared to give her the good news. "As I was saying earlier, bonds work both ways. Both party's magics have to intertwine together. All you did was make it so yours doesn't want to connect with another person's externally. All I have to do is get my magic inside of you, where all your magic is stored." He told her, taking on a lecturing tone.

"Y-you can't do that, it's impossible, your magic would fight against mine and burn itself out." She said desperately, trying to free her arms.

Harry laughed again, "You would be right... if you were human. Wonderful little fun fact; you're not!" He laughed harder, utterly pleased with himself. "There's one way to easily push my magic into your body in a way that lets it slip through that little natural defense. Your sister is familiar with this method, _intimately so,_ you could say." He said leadingly.

It took a few seconds to click in her head, but Fleur paled drastically and started struggling, "NO! I won't let you take me!"

Harry chuckled, "You can't escape the inevitable. I bet in two weeks you'll be begging for more, and when that day comes I'll request you bind yourself to me willing. And ya know what? You'll do it. With absolutely no hesitation and a smile on your face, you'll enslave yourself to me for life just to get another taste." He stroked her cheek, staring into her teary, wild eyes. "I hope you don't have anything planned for the next two weeks, because my status as Champion allows me to skip as much class as I please, and I plan to devote every second of free time to making sure my magic sticks." He yanked her up and carried her over his shoulder back to his private wing.

A quick Silencio quieted her screams of protest down; he would have her screaming another tune shortly.

XxXxX

Fleur found herself thrown onto a bed in the Master Bedroom of wherever Harry had carried her. She didn't get to look around the room any more for possible ways to escape because her sister sat on her stomach. Her arms, still secured behind her back, ached as her body weight plus her adolescent sister's were piled onto them. She was confused to see her sister staring down at her coldly.

"G-Gabrielle...?" She asked cautiously, "What's wrong?"

"You hurt Harry." She said simply, her voice just as cold as her stare.

"I..." Fleur blinked, "You called him by his name."

She heard a chuckle beside her, "Of course, Gabrielle is my Familiar. She's my best friend, lover, and pet all wrapped into one very nice package. The 'Master' act was just that; an act, it was to put you off guard. Although she can use it if she likes, I don't mind, she's not required to call me it." Harry said, sitting down on the bed next to her.

Fleur ignored his presence, but his words still reached her ears. She scowled, "She doesn't love you though, you may have seduced her body, but her heart will never be yours, just like mine never will."

Harry remained silent, but he wasn't the one that answered her anyway. "I do love him." Gabrielle declared.

"You can't mean that Gabrielle! You're his slave, he's twisted your mind!" Fleur insisted.

"No he hasn't!" Gabrielle yelled back. "He could have done nothing but treat me like a walking pussy to be used whenever he wanted, like anyone else who bought me would have, but he didn't, he welcomed me into his family. My opinions mattered, even as naïve as they were at times. I was kept happy... very happy..." She trailed off as she reminisced about the night's they spent in his room in Laton Village, the dark haired boy she grew to love spending hours just exploring every inch of her body, finding out exactly which spots caused what sensations. She shook her head before glaring down at her sister once more, "And you hurt him. I know you felt your goals were noble, and if he was your average slave master you would have been doing the right thing, but Harry's different. I'm proud to call him my Master, my friend, my love, my everything. If you want my forgiveness; don't fight. I don't expect you to submit, in fact, I want you to resist as long as you can, just not physically. Feel the pleasure he can give you, the bliss that his seed pouring into you and his magic sinking into every square inch of your being can bring." She was speaking with such passion that Fleur, despite her best efforts, felt a small part of herself yearn for that kind of completeness.

"I... I... I'll do it, for you Gabrielle. Will you forgive me for hurting the Mo-... Harry. If I let him do as he wishes?" She asked hopefully, nothing else in the world mattering but her sister's approval.

"Of course! You caused him pain, the only way to fix this is to cause pleasure, and I know how much Harry loves playing with a womens' bodies." The smaller blonde replied happily.

"Where did my clothes go?" Fleur wondered aloud as she felt her sister's silky soft skin rubbing against her own and glanced down to see herself naked, even her underwear gone.

Gabrielle giggled, "You won't need them. Besides, it's my job to prepare Harry's pets for him. For you it was just Vanishing your clothes." She stroked her sister's face, bringing her own face closer, "I don't think you're ready for what I normally do, no matter how much I want to taste you." She whispered huskily.

Gabby lays to the side, giving Harry enough room to have complete access to Fleur's body. He proceeds to casually explore her body. Fleur, since he's just exploring and not really meaning to cause pleasure, is lulled into a false sense of security, only having a small orgasm or two.

Suddenly, Harry starts playing her like a pro, multiple-orgasm after multiple-orgasm taking Fleur's breathe away. She's instantly moaning like a slut, eyes rolling back and her tongue hanging out.

Slowly, she gets used to it enough to regain coherent thought and slurred begs him to stop.

"Stop, no more! No more pleasure! I don't want to cum anymore!" Fleur gave a slurred cry, still drooling as she tried to crawl away from the younger boy. She was going to go insane! She needed the orgasms to stop, for just a few second at the very least, so she could bolster some kind of resistance to his touch.

Harry backed up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "Alright, we'll progress to training then. Gabrielle, collar." He ordered, holding out his hand. His Familiar pulled an ornate black leather collar with gold trim from seemingly this air and handed it to him.

Fluer had her arm over her eyes, panting heavily as she tried to pull her scrambled thoughts together. She felt something being placed around her neck and looked up to see Harry, prominent erecting being seemingly ignored as he stood beside the bed with a leash in his hand. A quick look down confirmed that it was attached to a collar around her neck. "Come." She heard him say.

Despite her legs feeling like jelly she found herself on her feet in front of him, his commanding tone causing her body to move before she could think. She felt him staring at her expectantly for a few second as he stepped to her side.

She heard him sigh, before she yelped I surprise and pain as him palm flew forward and slapped her arse hard enough to leave a red hand print. "On your hands and knees."

She allowed herself to fall onto all fours, her shaky legs helping in that regard. She felt a hand stroke her hair. Her eyes fluttered, it felt _good_, the warmth from the hand traveled down her spine, leaving her entire body tingling. "Good girl." Harry said. "Unless ordered otherwise this is how you will move around, you need to earn the right to walk upright. You are no longer Fleur Delacour, you're my pet. If you please me in the next two weeks and do well in your training you will regain your name, and maybe if you're _really_ good, join my family with a few privileges as well." He offered, his hand still stroking her hair.

He took a step forward and she felt a gentle tug on her collar, "Come."

She followed behind him rather awkwardly. She wasn't exactly used to walking on her hands and knees, but he was at least walking at a slow enough pace for her to keep up with. They left the room and traveled a short distance down a hallway before they entered what looked to be a small reading room. There were several chairs with small tables next to them for relaxing and bookshelves with books of all kinds on them. She didn't get to look long as she felt another tug on her collar as Harry walked them over to one of the chairs and sat down.

She was left standing awkwardly in front of the chair and wondering what to do. He answered her question with an order of, "Sit." she sat on her ankles, wondering what he was going to do.

Harry looked over at Gabrielle, who followed them in, "Get me a book on Field-Medic healing spells." The girl nodded and walked over to one of the shelves. "I really must thank you, pet. I hadn't considered I would need to know any healing magic until you jumped me." Harry said to the prone Fleur.

The older blonde wanted to say something, but if simply standing upright earned her a punishment she'd rather not find out what talking without permission would net her.

There was a small period of silence, she noted that Harry looked pleased with her silence, before Gabrielle returned with a book. "Do you want to stay here? Or do you have other things to do today?" He asked her.

She shook her head, "Nothing more important than making sure my sister behaves." She replied. She had a feeling her sister was being so docile purely because she was within eyesight at all times.

Harry nodded and patted spot on the chair next to himself, which Gabrielle sat in happily, relishing in their naked thighs rubbing together. She started stroking his still prominent erection, but Harry stopped her. "No. I have plans for that." He looked down at Fleur, who was still kneeling silently. "Pet, please me orally while I do a bit of reading. If you succeed in deep-throating the entire thing you'll have earned your name back. Don't feel the need to rush yourself, this is a standing order that can be completed at any time." He told her before he cracked open the book and started reading.

Fleur wanted to sit still and pretend she hadn't heard him in a vain attempt at resistance, but one look at her sister's slowly narrowing eyes and her resistance crumbled. Crawling forward she gingerly grasped his cock. It looked even bigger up close and she swallowed thickly before tentatively extending her tongue to lick the underside of the bulbous head.

_**The End!**_

_**Author's Notes:**_ Here ends another one shot/omake that one of my Beta Readers wrote for Perverted Aunt, this one I'm not sure if I'll be using for the main story, but it'll be a back up just in case I can't think of anything - I just thought you might like a look at it. Although I don't know if I'll be using this for the main story, I would however like ideas as to what you think could make this better, even how to expand on it should I use it for the main story. And please don't say add smut, as I'm planning to, this and Gabrielle - Purchased are just a rough ideas for the future chapters, just like any others that I post here. I'm posting these so I can get ideas as to how to make them better and how to expand on them, I hope you can help.


	3. Aurora Sinistra - Night Time Fun!

_**Plot Idea!**_

_**Author's Notes:**_ This plot idea is from, Silverscale for Perverted Aunt, so thank you Silverscale, if you got any more of these, please send them to my new email address: dark_harry_fan hotmail dot com. In fact if any of you would like to send me plot ideas for Perverted Aunt, please send them to me and if I like them I'll add them to the story.

_**Aurora Sinistra - Night Time Fun!**_

Professor Aurora Sinistra was sitting by her desk as her class entered the classroom for their astronomy lesson, she told them about the moon's effect on werewolves, the sea and other things, and was about to stand when she felt a pair of hands beneath her robe, touching her thighs, she was about to scream when suddenly one of the hands pressed against her panties and she cursed herself for having masturbating earlier in her room that morning as she was still a bit moist. Keeping her moan turned scream down she coughed into her hand, a blush starting to grow on her face as she felt the hands rub against her panty clad pussy, teasing the silk covered flesh with strong fingers, sliding beneath it, touching her moistening insides, her thighs unable to close together as whoever was there had his, or her, body between her legs, she couldn't stop it.

"Alright class, you will be-" She couldn't believe what was happening, here she was, having a class with a group of first years, and someone was beneath her desk fingering her pussy without even removing her panties, and she was getting horny from it!

As the lesson progressed the hands grew bolder, having pulled her panties down and off her legs, a thumb and an index finger rubbed her clit like they were trying to pluck a grape from a vine, while three fingers plunged into her clenching womanhood, her juices sliding over her chair and down her thighs, staining her thigh high socks. The poor teacher found herself wiggling in her seat, biting her lips and finger nails to keep herself from moaning out, cursing that she hadn't taken her wand with her, as astronomy didn't need magic. Only thirty minutes had gone and it was a three hour class, she felt like crying as she felt a hot breathe over her thighs and couldn't suppress a low moan as a hot tongue licked up the pussy juices staining her thighs, the tongue slowly travelling up from the edge of her thigh high socks towards her cunt.

"Are you okay Professor Sinistra?" A first year witch asked innocently as she walked over to the flushed and wiggling professor, who felt like she was having a heart attack as her pussy seemed to grow hotter as it became harder and harder to keep herself from making sounds and alert her students of her distress.

"Nothing dear, I am just having bit of aaaaaaaaah!" Her word failed her as a mouth warped around her pussy and a thick hot tongue pierced her clenching walls, all the while the fingers teased her, and she found her eyes glazing over as she had to use her meagre ability with mind magic to keep herself from screaming as her hips shook and grinded against the face of the person pleasuring her pussy, one of her hands reaching down, pressing the head beneath her robe hard against her pussy, as she felt a slow and yet powerful orgasm rush over her body.

As it succumbed she let out a loud breathe, almost like a pant, and almost groaned as she felt the tongue keep pleasuring her, it was a miracle she hadn't screamed. "Sorry dear, just a bit under the weather, I will be fine. Now go and examine the moon and its different forms." The young witch nodded and went back to the others while the teacher laid down on her desk, the hand beneath the desk petting the head beneath her robe and between her thighs, licking and fingering her pussy.

As she rode out three orgasm, each at a crucial moment, the stranger between her thighs did a new thing, first he or she bit on her clit, second it was five fingers filling her to the knuckles and then it was a thumb jamming up her tight rosebud, that last one had been the hardest as she had let out a small scream while arching her body, but had told her students she had just gotten a little cramp that would be over soon once she stretched her legs.

Once the students left she leaned back into her seat and was glad having asked that one of them closed the door as she was openly moaning and panting like a horny bitch dog against her unknown oral torturers, her fingers grasping the bulge that was his or her head between her thighs, her hips thrusting against the probing tongue and fingers in her pussy and rear until she arched her entire body in a bow and she screamed out in orgasm before falling limp in her chair.

"Oh Merlin! So good!" She panted out as her body shook with minor orgasm and moaned out more as she felt the hands finally leave her pussy and begin to pull on her robes, she let them undress her as she laid there in her chair, limp from pleasure, groaning as she felt a nude male body rub against hers, a hard cock trickling pre-cum over her legs as the hands pulled up her dress, her large E cup breasts springing free from the enchanted robe, as she was tired of men staring on her tits instead of her face. She then found herself on her back on her desk, a hot mouth suckling on her erect nipples, her own robe tied on her wrist over her head, keeping her blinded and immobile as her unknown lover dominated her. "Ooooh! At least! Ahhh! Let me see your face! Aaah! I promise I won't tell!" She moaned and panted out as she felt the head of the thick cock rub against her pussy while his hot mouth suckled on her nipple while his hands groped the large milk sacks on her torso.

She then found herself able to see as a hand grasped the rim of her robe that covered her face and peeled it up until her head was free, but her arms still tied, and she gasped as she saw the face of Harry Potter was about to say something when he suddenly thrust his cock into her pussy and she gasped, body bending into a bow and her eyes rolling up into their sockets as his thick meat filled her womb. He then began to roughly pound into her tightness, his hands groping her breasts for leverage, his balls slapping against her rear and she screamed out in bliss, not caring that it was a eleven years old boy fucking her. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck me Harry! Fuck me! Pound my slutty teacher cunt! Make me your bitch! Aaah!"

_**The End!**_

**_Author's Notes:_** Here ends another one shot/omake for Perverted Aunt, this one is something I'm planning to use for the main story, but wanted your thoughts before I added and any ideas you might have to make this better. I've got one or two stories, both written by Silverscale, that I can post, after that I've got no more. But if you want to write something and want me to post it, if you don't want me to say it was written by you let me know, send it to me and I'll post it for you.

I would like to inform you all once again about my Yahoo Group, Dark_Harry_Stories, which I would like to ask you all to join. It isn't just for me to place my work to keep them safe from being deleted from the FF should they decide to delete fics with lemons again, but I also encourage all of you to post your own works. Although I would prefer they be Harry Potter stories, as long as the stories are well written and not slash, go ahead and post them if you want to keep them safe but see how people like them. You can find the Group at: 'uk dot groups dot yahoo dot com /group/Dark_Harry_Stories/' I hope to see many of you over there.


End file.
